Runaway Bride
by Peter Bolton
Summary: Thank you viridianaln9 for the idea so when Dana Cass is being force to marry the abusive Ethan Carter III. When Dana meet her father Stephen/Sheamus what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

name Dana Cass

from Orlando, Florida

age 18

appearance white skin, long black hair

She is the owner of Cass Corp

Chapter 1 The New Begining

Dana is getting her wedding dress for her wedding to her abusive fiance Ethan Carter III. Her real love was killed almost a year ago his name was Aj. Now see is being force to marry Ethan Carter III. Dana lives with her Aunt and Uncle. Her mom died and her Dad was in the military. Her Uncle wanted Dana to marry Ethan because he believe it is a good business deal. She goes to pay for the dress. Then she is heading home when her phone goes off she does not answer it. She get home and Ethan come and start beating her

Ethan says "You answer your phone when I call you should be happy to be marrying me because I am a Carter."

Dana says "She sorry for not answering the phone."

Ethan says "Be on time for the wedding or I will just have to beat you again."

Dana get in her and heads to the mall and get something to eat. This man is watching her from another table then he walks over.

Are you Dana Cass yes who wanting to know ask Dana

"I am Daniel I been looking for you your father wanted me to find you come with me I will take you to him." says Daniel

Dana ask Where is he

Daniel says small town in Missouri called Joplin

Dana calls her friend Velvet Sky to tell her to tell Ethan the wedding is off

Dana then get in the car with Daniel. They are on the road to Joplin, MO. The drive take a few days.

In Joplin MO

Stephen Farrelly better known in Joplin as Sheamus is running his company with is a fight club/ Mechanic is working on a motorcycle for Mark right now. Glenn and Paul are talking about their days back in the military. When Sheamus comes and tell them it is time to close shop and get ready for the fights. Tonight Randy and Glenn was fighting Steve Borden aka Sting and Kurt in a Tornado tag for $1,000. Glenn starts by multiple punches to the torso of Glenn then grab Kurt Angle by the throat and throw him the ground. Glenn grabbed Steve by his throat lift him up then Randy goes for the RKO. Mark Callaway throw the chair in. Glenn then use the chair on Steve.

Crowd scream 10

Sheamus comes out to say this match have been won by a KO.

Sheamus hand $500 to Randy and $500 to Glenn

Sheamus says "thanks everyone for coming out to the fight club tonight."

Sheamus heads to up to his room in the shop.

Then Daniel come knocking on the door. Daniel was holding the sleeping Dana.

Sheamus says It that her

Daniel says "Yes here see is."

Sheamus ask "what are the bruises from."

"She have not have the best life." says Daniel

Sheamus says "Daniel do not tell anyone about her past."

Sheamus carry her to his bed and let her sleep there. He slept on the couch.

What will happen next for Dana Farrelly will Ethan Carter III come after her please review


	2. Chapter 2 New Home

Chapter 2 New Home  
>Dana Cass woke up the night morning in a bed she wondered what had happen to Daniel. When a man walks in.<br>Stephen says "I am your father."  
>Dana runs to hug her father<br>"I am Stephen but around her I am known as Sheamus from back in my military days." said Sheamus.  
>Dana said "Thank you dad for saving me from him."<br>Sheamus says "you mean Ethan Carter III."  
>Dana says "Yes."<br>Sheamus says let me take you to meet the guys at the mechanic shop of the house.  
>Dana and Sheamus walked down stairs to meets the guys.<br>Sheamus says Dana this Randy, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacob, and Daniel.  
>Dana says nice to meet you all<br>Randy says So you were Daniel mission that Stephen was paying him for.  
>Dana says I guess<br>Stephen to Daniel says I can I talk to you alone.  
>Stephen and walk off.<br>Daniel says What is it Stephen.  
>Stephen says Make sure that Ethan Carter III never finds her here<br>Daniel says "Yes sure I would change her last name to yours."  
>Stephen says Thank for all you have done<br>Daniel says no problem  
>Sheamus then goes to tell her that her last name was change to Falley<br>back in Orlando  
>Ethan says Auntie Dixie get your best men to hunt down Dana. We need control of her company.<br>Dixie says I have sent Agent Spud and Agent Magnus to meet you at your house  
>Ethan says Thanks<br>Ethan calls James ( Dana Uncle)  
>Ethan says James your brother Stephen is alive and he took his daughter.<br>James says "Ethan my brother died in war I seen him died."  
>James says "I will find him."<br>Ethan says Agent Spud and Agent Magnus says he is in a small town in Missouri called .  
>James says I go get the brat back.<br>Ethan says James take Agent Spud and Agent Magnus with you.  
>James says ok<br>back in Joplin  
>Dana is helping her Dad run his company. Stephen have had Randy his top fighter training Dana. Dana and Randy have gotten very close to Randy over the last week besides her dad and Daniel.<br>Randy says When I am glad you came her.  
>Dana says So I hear you are the top fighter I would love to see you vs my dad<br>Randy says I will ask.  
>Sheamus was getting ready for his match against Randy Orton for $100. Sheamus comes out to the ring with Dana. Randy came down to the ring. Sheamus started by punches to the torso. Then continue with punches to the face. Sheamus then went for a running bicycle kick in his military days it was called the Brogue Kick. Randy moves and goes for the RKO.<br>Crowd scream 4  
>Then Sheamus stands up and started punching Randy in the face. Dana threw the chair in the ring. Sheamus grabs the chair and hits Randy in the head then when he stand Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick. For the Stephen get Randy up and hands him the money.<br>Stephen says I don't need it take it Randy.  
>Randy says Thank.<br>3 days later in  
>James says you idiots they are not here.<br>James sends agent Spud and agent Magnus back to Orlando.  
>James calls Ethan<br>James says I know where they are in a town call Joplin.  
>Ethan says found a hotel there and wait for me.<p> 


End file.
